Support of the following seven research projects is sought: A. Electron Deficient Analogs of FMN and FAD as traps for Covalent Intermediates in Flavoenzyme Catalyzed Redox Reactions. B. N1,N5-dideaza flavins. C. N1-deaza flavins. D. Arene Oxides as Active Site Agents for -SH enzymes. E. The Synthesis, Physical and Chemical Properties of Encapsulated Tetra(mercapto-N3-sulfido-iron) clusters. Ferrodoxins. F. Catalysis of Enolization reactions via Nucleophilic addition-elimination. G. Hydrated Metal Catalysis of Acyl Exchange Reactions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: F. F. williams, S. Shinkai and T. C. Bruice, The Kinetics and Mechanisms of the 1,5-Dihydroflavin Reduction of Carbonyl Compounds and the Flavin Oxidation of Alcohols. IV. The Interconversion of Formaldehyde and Methanol, J. Am. Chem. soc., 99, 921 (1977). MS211 C. Kemal, T. W. Chan and T. C. Bruice, Chemiluminescent Reactions and Electrophilic Oxygen Donating Ability of 4a-Hydroperoxy Flavins. A General Synthetic Method for the Preparation of N5-Alkyl-1,5-Dihydro flavins, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (US), 74, 405 (1977). MS 212